For Better and Worse
by lawandorderSVUismylife
Summary: Just a little bit of friendly fluff. Olivia knows everyone should be happy around the holidays. So why isn't Elliot?


**A/N: Hey guys! I know that I should be working on 'Don't Stop Believing', but I was in the mood to do a one shot. Just some friendly flush between Elliot and Olivia. In this story, Elliot never left. **

**Enjoy, and happy holidays! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or any of its characters**

* * *

><p>"Olivia! Elliot!"<p>

Olivia and Elliot's heads snapped up towards the Captain's voice.

"Yeah cap?" they both said in unison.

Cragen leaned against his office door. "Tonight's the annual Christmas party." He paused and scratched his head. "And I forgot to get the tree…"

Elliot and Olivia both let out a sigh. "And you want us to get it, don't you?" Elliot said, finishing his sentence.

Cragen nodded. "I need you to. I have no time on my hands at all."

"Why can't Fin and Munch do it?" Elliot asked. "I mean, we had to get it last year."

Cragen frowned. "You really think I'd trust Fin and John to get the Christmas tree?"

Munch, who was sitting in his desk across the room, shook his head. "As you all should know, Fin and I have been getting along better now. There aren't as many arguments between us anymore."

Just as he said this, Fin walked into the room. "That's a complete lie," he stated, sitting down at his desk.

"Shut up, Fin," Munch ordered.

Fin shrugged. "Make me."

Cragen shook his head at the two of them. "See?" He looked at Elliot, who nodded in agreement. "Now can you please get the tree?"

Olivia chuckled. "Of course we'll get it cap." She stood up and grabbed the keys to the car.

Elliot shook his head. "Oh no. No no no."

Olivia frowned. "What?"

"I'm driving," Elliot stated.

Olivia smirked and held the keys out in his direction. "Fine. Come get 'em."

Elliot raised a brow and reached for the keys, but at the last second, Olivia pulled them away. Elliot rolled his eyes and tried again, only for them to be pulled away a second time. After the third attempt, he shook his head.

"Fine. You win. You can drive."

Olivia smiled. "Ha!" She quickly got her coat and ran out the door, Elliot following shortly behind.

As soon as they were out of sight, Munch looked at Fin. "We got out of getting the Christmas tree for another year!"

Fin nodded. "Thanks to Liv and El."

They were quiet for a few minutes when Munch spoke up again. "So you really think we don't get along togeth-"

"Man shut up!"

Cragen looked the two arguing partners. "Back to work, you two. Unless you _want_ to get the tree."

Immediately, Fin and Munch shut their mouths.

* * *

><p>Olivia jumped into the car and watched as Elliot lazily got in the passenger seat. She put the keys into the ignition but didn't start it. Elliot looked at her.<p>

"You gonna drive?" he asked her.

Olivia frowned. She turned in her seat and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

Elliot scowled at her. "What do you mean?"

Olivia shrugged. "I mean it's Christmas. You don't seem happy." She lovingly shoved his shoulder. "Lighten up."

Elliot shook his head. "I'm fine. Can we just go get the tree?"

Olivia looked at him for a few more seconds, then pulled the keys out of the ignition.

Elliot sighed. "Liv-"

"No, El. Don't 'Liv' me."

"What do you want from me?"

Olivia shrugged. "Just tell me what's wrong. Why are you so…"

"Sad?" Elliot finished for her. "Frustrated? Mad?"

Olivia raised her brow. "I was gonna say just sad, but those work too."

Elliot sighed, then turned to face her in his seat. "Kathy took the kids to Vermont to visit her parents."

Olivia watched as Elliot's hand went to cover his face. "I don't know what I did, but something happened and she's pissed. She's coming back after New Year's."

Olivia shook her head. "Elliot I'm so sorry. I had no clue…"

Elliot waved it off. "It's fine."

"But it's not, El." Olivia told him. She put a hand on his shoulder. "You know that if you need anything…"

"You're here for me," he finished for her. He smiled and put his hand on her hand.

"Thanks, Liv."

Olivia smiled. "That's what friends are for."

Elliot smiled back. "Partners..."

"For better and worse," they both said at the same time.

Olivia chuckled and put the keys back in the ignition. "C'mon, let's forget about it. It's Christmas. The season of joy."

Elliot nodded. "Let's find this tree."

* * *

><p>Elliot and Olivia walked in the door two hours later, carrying a huge tree behind them.<p>

Fin and Munch both stood up. "It took you guys two hours?" Fin asked unbelievably.

Elliot nodded. "We had some…" he looked at Olivia, "…bonding time beforehand."

Olivia laughed. "Exactly." She looked at Fin and Munch. "You guys gonna help us or what?"

Fin jumped out of his seat while Munch stayed where he was. When the three looked at him, he shrugged.

"I'm getting too old to move Christmas trees," he stated, putting his feet up on his desk and resting his arms behind in head. "Could hurt my back."

Fin rolled his eyes as Olivia shook her head.

John shrugged. "It's true."

Fin nodded. "Alright, whatever you say lazy ass."

"C'mon guys, help me out," Elliot called from behind the tree, and Fin and Olivia went to pull it up and against the wall.

Just as they were doing so, Cragen walked out of his office. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the giant tree in front of him. "Wow."

"It's great, isn't it?" Elliot asked him, wiping his forehead. "Liv picked it out."

Cragen nodded. "It's perfect. It'll fit all of the gifts under it."

Olivia nodded. "Good. Took us two hours to find it."

Cragen smirked. "Was it worth it?"

"Oh definitely," Elliot and Olivia said together.

Cragen laughed. "All right, well I'm giving all of you the rest of the day to get ready for tonight. Dress nice." He looked at Fin. "Nice. Not jeans and a t-shirt."

Fin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah I know."

Elliot looked at Olivia. "Hey, before you go, can I talk to you for a second?"

Olivia frowned, then nodded. "Of course."

He nodded, then took her arm and led her up to the cribs.

As soon as they got there, he shut the door.

"El, what's going-" Olivia started, but was stopped.

"I was gonna give it to you tonight," Elliot said to her, "but what you said to me in the car changed that." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box. "I was in the mall the other day with Kathleen trying to find Christmas presents when I walked passed this." He opened the box and Olivia gasped when she saw what was inside. "I thought it would look good on you." He pulled a beautiful diamond necklace out of the box and placed it in Olivia hands.

Olivia's mouth was open, and tears were forming in her eyes. "Elliot, you didn't have to-"

"Liv, of course I did," Elliot said. "We're best friends. You get me through everything. We're there for each other. Like you said, partners; for better or worse."

Olivia wiped her eyes. "El, this is beautiful." She put it on and looked at the pendant, wrapping it in her fingers. "Thank you."

Elliot wrapped her in his arms and she returned the hug. "No problem."

* * *

><p>Later on that night, Olivia got out of the shower and put her dress on. After she put on her make-up, she looked at herself in the mirror, realizing what she was missing.<p>

She picked up the diamond necklace sitting on her table near her bed. As she was putting it on, something on the back caught her eyes. As she turned it over, and read the engraving on it, tears quickly came into her eyes.

_Partners; Forever and Always_

_-El_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awwww! EO friendship fluff! And even better? EO holiday fluff! Hehe have a happy holiday, Merry Christmas, and thanks for reviewing!**

**-lawandorderSVUismylife-**


End file.
